Right In Two
by mudget
Summary: With the fate of his friends at stake he is forced to make an impossible decision.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for the Darkfic Challenge. This was originally intended as a one-shot, but I decided it would be better as a multi-chap fic instead. Ma-Ti also plays a significant role; I think there is a lot of potential for Ma-Ti's power to be explored, or exploited. Also, I kinda like the idea of the Planeteers getting beating up and dragged through hell :P And Mame Slaughter is a total badass who totally deserves a role in darkfic.**

Warnings: While there's nothing explicit, or even any language (how did I manage that?!) in this chapter, torture is alluded to. Rating will be upped in subsequent chapters, and I'll warn for anything triggery. 

**The title is taken from a song by Tool of the same name. Thank you, as always to my lovely betas, frankiealton and Ozqueene! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Just think of the potential," murmured Mame Slaughter. Her dark eyes flicked to the boy chained to the wall. Looten Plunder followed her gaze, his brow furrowed in consideration. She did make a good point, and perhaps it was time to make the Planet-punk do something useful.

Their prisoner hung limply from his restraints. Oh but he looked so pathetic. Plunder swung his gaze back to the smirking woman. It irked Plunder to concede that Slaughter's idea was a good one. But it was too good an opportunity to pass up for pettiness and ego.

"Know that it pains me to say it," Plunder said bitterly, "and even more to be working with you. But I agree, this will make us a fortune. It will also mean the end of those Planet-pains-in-my-ass for once and for all." He could practically feel the smugness radiating from her. It gave him the momentum to add tersely, "But know this, Slaughter. I expect a cut of the profits from the poaching. You have more to gain from this scheme of yours than I do. I don't need the bratto expand my Palm Oil Plantation. I'll get rich with or without you. I just want the Planeteers gone."

Slaughter pursed her lips. She knew Plunder loathed getting his hands dirty, so unless he threw Bleak in to assist with the persuasion, it would be largely up to Stalker and herself. She cast a narrow, sidelong glance at the primped businessman. At least_ she_ knew how to get a job done properly.

"I'll give you ten percent," she said, finally.

"Twenty."

She narrowed her eyes. "Fifteen. And I want Bleak."

He considered her offer a moment, unsurprised she would request the help of his mercenary. Bleak would revel in the task, and if he played his cards right he might even be able to get the man to accept it as payment. On the other hand he would lose his bodyguard, and it wasn't just the Planeteers he had to worry about in this retched, humid country. His mouth twisted in distaste. Those damn animal-loving, tree-hugging hippies were so concerned over a few measly apes and worthless trees they would stop at nothing to delay his plantation works.

"Seventeen percent. Bleak will help when I can spare him, and the extra is compensation for the inconvenience."

Mame's lips drew into a thin line as she folded her arms irritably. It was more than she had been willing to part with. The plan still weighed strongly in her favour, though, and even after Plunder's cut she stood to make a tidy profit. Her lips curved into a smile. A very tidy profit indeed.

She cast the captured Planeteer a sinister smile. "Deal. Where do we start?"

"Let's start by waking up the little bastard."

* * *

Ma-Ti shivered despite the humidity. His hair and clothes were saturated, clinging coldly against his small frame. The now-empty bucket lay strewn on its side, several feet away, where it had been unceremoniously discarded. Its entire contents had been flung at him, waking the Planeteer with a gasp.

The damp stones of the dungeon pressed against his back. His fingers tingled with pins-and-needles and his shoulders ached, and the heavy iron shackles bit painfully into his wrists. He twisted to peer up at his hands, restrained above his head with thick chains bolted into the hard stone. They had left him with his ring.

Plunder and Slaughter had made their intent clear. It was no oversight that Ma-Ti still had his Heart ring. He was certain Kwame and Wheeler's rings had been confiscated; he could sense them still, but it was like wading through murky water. They had each been roughly shoved into a cell of their own, separated soon after they had been captured and presented to Looten Plunder and Mame Slaughter.

Gi and Linka were still out in the Sumatran jungle, gathering evidence of Mame's poaching syndicate. At least he hoped they were. The Heart Planeteer had tried to contact the girls after it was evident he, Wheeler and Kwame had no way to escape, but at the sight of his ring glowing Bleak had been swift to render the boy unconscious.

His head throbbed as testimony to Bleak's efficiency, and the evil and negativity emanating from the Eco-Villains was tangible. Afraid and exhausted, he gritted his teeth and focused his mind, pushing past the fog as he summoned his power. It took considerable effort and concentration, but he felt a wave of relief as he made contact with Gi and Linka, who were negotiating the arduous trek back to the Geocruiser. His message was brief but clear: _'Looten Plunder and Mame Slaughter have taken us prisoner. Need help. Be careful!' _He sent a mental image of the ruins they were being held in and tiredly withdrew, sagging against the restraints.

Closing his eyes he shuddered, contemplating Slaughter's ultimatum. Unease had rapidly spread as she laid out her intent and he suddenly envied Wheeler's easy ability to summon false bravado. He had refused to partake in their plan, to use his ring to call the elusive native animals to him. It was an inconceivable task to ask of him. One they obviously knew he would decline, for Plunder had then smugly explained what would happen if he didn't cooperate. He felt sick to his stomach that the fate of his friends lay in his hands.

Ma-Ti let out a sobbing breath, hopelessness settling over him. Already emotionally drained after stumbling across dozens of orangutan carcasses, whole sections of the rainforest cleared and decimated courtesy of Plunder's illegal operations - and with the knowledge that the Indonesian government was doing little to stop it - their current predicament only added to his despair. He hoped Linka and Gi would find a way to get them free before Plunder and Slaughter came back to hear his answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Ma-Ti awoke with a start. He had dozed off, the stress and exhaustion finally claiming him. Blinking, he wondered what had pulled him to consciousness.

The sound of voices echoed outside his cell, growing in volume as the voices' owners approached. He could make out Bleak's angry tone, though the words were lost as the sound bounced and reverberated down the stone corridor. This was followed by Wheeler's voice, distinct and playful, cut off short with a grunt. Ma-Ti winced in sympathy.

The door to his cell opened and Kwame and Wheeler, with hands trussed behind their backs, were shoved into the room ahead of Bleak and Stalker Slaughter.

"Hey, little buddy!" Wheeler greeted cheerfully. "Thought we'd drop in for a visit, compare quarters." He glanced around the room before turning to the sombre African. "I think his room is bigger than ours."

Ma-Ti found himself grinning, the American's humour contagious. He glanced to Kwame, who offered him a reassuring smile and a nod of encouragement.

Mame and Plunder sauntered into the chamber, the cell suddenly feeling cramped and oppressive. Kwame and Wheeler were forced onto their knees, facing the Heart Planeteer. Kwame knelt obediently, his back straight and extruding an air of calm despite the sweat coating his forehead. The American wasn't as cooperative but heavy hands pushed the man into subservience. Wheeler shrugged Bleak's hand off his shoulder in a show of defiance, but the henchman only sneered and pressed his fingers painfully into muscle and flesh. The Fire Planeteer clenched his jaw, his blue eyes flashing angrily.

Plunder folded his arms across his chest with a smirk. "Have you made up your mind, _Heart boy_?"

Ma-Ti twisted his hands against the confining restraints, feeling the metal rub against raw skin. "No, Plunder. You cannot make me do this."

"Ah, but we can. And we will. I think we've been very generous, offering you a choice."

"So what'll it be?" Mame interjected smoothly. "Will you call the animals, or make your friends here pay until you do?"

Kwame and Wheeler glanced at one another, eyes wide at the revelation. Wheeler opened his mouth to argue but closed it again at the slight shake of the African's head. Instead he lifted his eyes to watch Ma-Ti, his bound hands curling into fists, and gritted his teeth.

The Kyapo swallowed. A line of sweat ran between his shoulder blades, plastered his hair to his forehead. He looked from the Eco-Villains – smug and pleased, delighting in his torment – to his friends. Waves of guilt washed through him as he looked on them. He couldn't use his ring for evil, to lead the animals to their deaths, or for a life confined to cruelty. What would Gaia think of him? But to let Wheeler and Kwame suffer as a consequence?

"Time's up, sweetheart," said Mame, finally, her hands on her hips. "Decide."

The boy could only shake his head, dejectedly. He couldn't do it. He couldn't let them corrupt the power Gaia entrusted in him. He looked to the two Planeteers, guilt twisting his features. "I am sorry, my friends. I cannot."

"It is ok, my friend," Kwame reassured. Wheeler nodded his agreement.

Feeling encouraged by their understanding, Ma-Ti declared, "I will not help you."

"I was hoping you would say that," replied Bleak, giving Wheeler's shoulder a rough shake.

"I am most disappointed you won't cooperate," said Plunder, stepping forward to stand between the kneeling figures. "So be it. Since you won't help us you can decide who will go first." He smiled darkly. Mame sneered.

Ma-Ti shook his head, clenching his eyes tightly. _Do not make me decide._

"Pathetic," spat Mame. "I don't have all day. I'll decide if the do-gooder pansy can't. You," she said, pointing to Kwame. "You're too quiet. Let's see if we can't make you squeal." Stalker moved to lift his captor to his feet.

"What's that, Slaughter? You can't get off on the 'silent and broody' types, eh?" taunted Wheeler, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "I totally get that. Between you and me, he's way too quiet and serious, if you know what I mean," he said in a mock whisper with a wink.

Mame stared at the Fire Planeteer levelly, crossing her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing," Wheeler answered innocently. "It does explain the outfit though. And the chains," he added, grinning. "I'm a bit scared to ask about the glove, though." The woman narrowed her eyes at him.

Plunder rolled his eyes. "Pick someone, Slaughter. I've got work to do. Send Bleak when you're done." He gave them all one last glance before striding out of the confining space.

Mame stood over Wheeler, peering down her nose at him. Bleak remained where he was, a hand firmly gripped on the Planeteer's shoulder and looking bored. Wheeler stared defiantly back at the woman. She turned to address her son. "Take him back to his cell," she instructed, nodding to Kwame. "If he tries anything, you know what to do."

"Sure thing, mother. Looks like it's your lucky day," Stalker directed at Kwame, grabbing him under the arm. He pushed him forward, towards the door. Kwame shot Wheeler and Ma-Ti a final glance before allowing himself to be herded back to his cell.

"Can I get up now? My knees are killing me," interjected Wheeler. At a nod from Mame, Bleak easily hauled the American to his feet, retaining a strong grip around his upper arm.

"If you behave yourself and cooperate," said Mame, folding her arms across her chest, "Bleak here will go gentle on you. Wouldn't want him to _slip_ now."

Taking his cue, Bleak unsheathed a Butterfly knife, effortlessly twirling the blade open. Wheeler swallowed uneasily, his eyes trained on the knife as Bleak, sneering, moved behind him. Unsure of what to expect, the American stood still and silent. Ma-Ti paled at the sight.

Wheeler felt the cool edge of the blade against his wrists and it was an effort not to flinch. He almost shuddered as hot breath hit the back of his neck, Plunder's lackey uncomfortably close. A sudden tug and the ropes binding his wrists were cut free. Exhaling, he couldn't help but take a quick look, as he rubbed his chafed wrists, for blood.

Chuckling nervously he displayed his wrists to Mame and said, "Looks like I was a good boy."

"Indeed," Mame replied, drily. "Bleak, the rope." The stocky man tossed her a long length of rope and resumed his position between Wheeler and the door, twirling his knife menacingly. Mame caught the rope easily and proceeded to re-tie Wheeler's wrists, much to his dismay.

"Whoa, onto third base already? I'm flattered, Slaughter, but you know, it's considered polite to buy a guy dinner first." Wheeler winced as the thick cords rubbed against raw flesh, and warily watched as Slaughter threw the opposite end of the rope back to Bleak. He noted, for the first time, that a weight was fastened to the end the mercenary was fingering. He didn't like where this was going, and his instincts were confirmed as Bleak hurled the end of the weighted rope up and over a beam in the ceiling, first time.

"You, uh, seem to have some practice with that. I'm starting to get a disturbing picture of the two of you."

Bleak cast a glance toward Slaughter with a grimace. Mame merely smirked. With a nod from the woman Bleak hauled on the rope, and Wheeler's arms were wrenched upward.

"I should have guessed you were into 'B' and 'D'," Wheeler joked, masking his pain as Bleak tugged on the rope again. He clenched his fists as his arms were hauled above his head, his shoulders straining under the burdening of his weight. One final heave of the rope and only the balls of his feet touched the ground. Bleak securely tied the end of the rope onto a metal ring embedded in the stone wall and stood back, crossing his arms and looking smug.

"I'm starting to regret choosing you, Red," Mame said, irritably. "You talk too much. Let's see how long you can keep this up for, huh." She turned to Ma-Ti, who watched on in silence, guilt twisting his stomach. "Last call to save your pal."

"Bring it on, Slaughter. We'll never give in to you," spat Wheeler.

Mame glanced over her shoulder towards the American with a smirk before turning back to the youngest Planeteer. Ma-Ti simply squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head. He could sense Wheeler's apprehension behind his nonchalance. The close proximity strengthened the bond, despite the absence of his team mate's ring. He prayed that Gi and Linka figured something out soon.

"Something tells me I'm going to enjoy this," said Slaughter, balling her fist with a grin as she stood before Wheeler.

* * *

**Next chapter hopefully won't be too far away! Thanks to Ozqueene and FrankieAlton, as always :)**


End file.
